


Mending a Broken Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Graham is determined to mend Willow's broken heart.





	Mending a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mending a Broken Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Graham Miller/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 360  
>  **Summary:** Graham is determined to mend Willow's broken heart.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Mini Nekid Guest: Graham at nekid_spike

“He was an idiot.”

Willow’s head snapped up at the interruption and she turned to stare at the man standing beside her who had uttered those damning words. “What?”

“He was an idiot.” Graham repeated. He couldn’t take the look of anguish on her tear stained cheeks. With his voice soft as if he was worried he would scare her away he continued, “The guy who broke your heart was an idiot.”

Blinding pain fueled her anger. “You don’t know why he left.” She still couldn’t believe he was gone. “It could have been because of me.” She hiccupped as she added, “Because I wasn’t....” 

“It had nothing to do with you.” _How could she even begin to think it was her fault?_ Graham kneeled down beside her, captured a tear on the tip of his finger and brought it to his lips. “Whatever the reason I stand by my assessment. The boy was an idiot.” He knew it had to have been a boy who had caused her this much pain a man would know better. No man in his right mind once she was his would have ever let her go. 

She sat there with tear filled eyes, her mouth agape as she stared at him. _Who was the almost stranger who dared to comment on her love life... or lack thereof?_

A smile crossed his face at the question she wasn’t aware she had uttered and he quickly held out his hand. “I’m Graham Miller.” He introduced himself unnecessarily. “And I’m the man who’s going to mend your broken heart.”

“Y...y... you are?” Her eyes were huge in her face.

His grin widened as he nodded his head. “Yes, I am.” He would make the light come back into her eyes and put joy back in her heart if it was the last thing he ever did. “Okay?”

For a brief moment time stood still as he waited with baited breath for her answer. At her continued silence he had almost begun to think he had overplayed his hand.

“Okay.” Willow finally whispered softly as she took a leap of faith and placed her small hand in his.


End file.
